1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a process for producing a corrosion-resistant electroplated steel plate with excellent corrosion resistance for use in automobiles, electric appliances, building materials, etc. as well as excellent corrosion resistance after coating, and more specifically it relates to a process for producing a Zn--Cr alloy-electroplated steel plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for producing electroplated steel plates wherein chromium is included in zinc or zinc-based alloy platings are disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 63-243295, 1-191797 and 3-120393, according to which an organic additive is used in the plating bath to codeposit the chromium. The action mechanism of the additive is not fully understood, but the following two theories have been set forth.
A. The additive exhibits its codepositing effect by adsorbing onto the electrode surface.
B. The additive forms a complex with Cr.sup.+3 ions, and the complex exhibits a codepositing effect.
In the case of theory A, the additive may be incorporated into the plated film during electrodeposition of the alloy, causing changes in the properties of the plating and deteriorating the adhesion of the plating. The concentration of the additive is consequently lowered, and it may be impossible to prepare an alloy with a consistent composition. In the case of theory B, a large amount of the additive is necessary to form the complex with the Cr.sup.+3 ions, which is not suitable for economical production. Furthermore, a long time is required to form the complex when the Cr.sup.+3 ion is supplied during continuous operation, and control of the plating bath is difficult.
No measures have yet been taken to solve the aforementioned problems involved with adding the additive to the plating bath.
As mentioned above, (a) the additive in the plating bath must contribute to the alloy electrodeposition without being incorporated into the plating during the electrodeposition, and must be returned to the bulk from the vicinity of the steel plate surface immediately after the alloy electrodeposition, (b) there must be a mechanism to prevent variation in the additive concentration before and after the electrodeposition, (c) the additive must be effective in small amounts, and (d) the control of the additive must be easy, requiring no pretreatment such as prior electrolysis, aging, etc. of the plating bath.